Rising Dragon
by BorderlandPsycho
Summary: Natsu is the lead singer in a band and creates songs for everyone who comes to his concert, he lets them know and how will they react to this version of Natsu?
1. Finding Out

**Yo Guys, so i decided to make a Fic about Natsu being the lead singer of a secret band so when fairy tail and Others finds out he sings songs he's created for them all I Own None of these Songs so don't go commenting about it all songs belong the their respectful owners**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he walked into the guild-hall feeling like crap, His Hair was a mess, he had Dark Bags under his eyes, and he looked like he tried to fight a Dragon. _And Lost. Badly._

'Man… that concert last night was a lot more tiring than usual and it's getting harder and harder to come up with lies to tell Happy because no one would dare tell happy a secret because he would just blurt it out to the first person he saw' Natsu thought, not noticing the worried glances at him due to the state he was looking.

"Hey Mira! Can i get a Fire Steak?" Natsu Asked the Barmaid/Waiter/Cook to which she nodded and went back into the kitchen to cook a steak and set it on fire.

"Hey Natsu, you Okay? You look like you got hit by a train" Lucy said, walking up with Erza, and Gray who also looked worried.

"Huh? Oh Yeah! I'm Fine, Just some nightmares, nothing to worry about!" Natsu said, putting on the Grin he was famous for.

"Everyone has Nightmares but you've been having them once a week which isn't normal" Erza said, looking worried again.

"Listen Guys, i appreciate it but i'm fine, If anything was wrong i'd tell you… you guys are my family" Natsu said, smiling again and they seemed to accept it then they started talking about Natsu's Band.

"So Who do you guys think the Lead singer of Rising Dragon is? After all, we're all going to his next Concert, I also invited Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Some other people we know, No one else is going so it's going to only be us" Makarov said, as everyone didn't notice Natsu becoming Paler and Paler By the second.

'Shit! It's only going to be People i Know! How will i hide my identity Then?!' Natsu Thought, until he got shaken out of his Thoughts by Makarov handing him a Ticket for _His_ Concert and he ran out of the guild, ignoring the shouts of his name.

"I'll See you at the Concert!" Natsu Shouted as the doors closed behind him, completely forgetting his food Mira prepared for him.

"I Wonder whats Wrong with him?" Gray said as everyone went back to their normal business.

 **(With Natsu(At His House))**

I sighed as I walked in my house looking for the mask i always wore to my concert and i found it on my Bed where i placed it last night when i fell asleep and Yawned, tracing the design on it.

It was Pitch Black and Cover half My face from my Jaw to my Nose and Had a Flame design on it but it was a Purple Flame instead of a Normal Red one.

I Put on the SIgnature Jacket that was A Dark Gray, and a Purple Undershirt with a Black Flame on the chest and Dark Sweatpants but before i knew it, it was midnight, and Half an Hour away from the Concert so I left the house and went to the Arena that was turned into a Concert stage for things such as these. It was made for the purpose of Fairy Tail Wizards to Spar without damaging Magnolia.

I walked in through the secret Back Entrance that led to the Stage and i stepped on the stage, behind the Curtain as I Prepared for the Concert and Pulled up my mask while Listening to my Friends in the Seats.

"Wheres Flame-Brain? He's going to be Late!" Gray Obviously, Natsu Thought before hearing Sting's voice.

"I don't know but he better hurry up, or he's going to miss the awesomeness that is, Rising Dragon" and When i Stop in the Center of the stage and Strummed my Guitar behind the Curtain and it Dropped, revealing me to everyone who was going to listen.

"Woah, he has Flame-Dicks Hair, Natsu must've copied it from this dude!" Gajeel said causing a Tick-Mark to appear on my head and i Activated my Voice Changing Lacrima.

" _You Guys Ready for one of the Best Nights of your Lives?!"_ I Shouted to the excited Crowd who Screamed in excitement.

" _I Know all of Your Names so i Made songs Dedicated to each and everyone one of you Wizards!"_ I Said, shocking them before they burst into cheers Again.

" _Now… I Feel you all Deserve… To See My face"_ I Said, Shocking them Silent once more, and i Couldn't help but grin under the mask and I Turned off the Voice Changer to see if anyone could find out my identity by my voice.

"Now Let's Get Started" I Said, and Noticed a Few Shocked people in the Crowd and I grabbed my Mask before pulling it down to reveal my face to a shocked audience of Wizards.

 **And Done!  
The Songs Will Come next Chapter and I Will Title the Chapters After the person in The Group of Mages the song is dedicated for  
See Ya!**


	2. Gray and Tenrou Group

**Yo Guys, SO Everyone found Out natsu was the Singer of the Band Rising Dragon, hope you enjoy it**

Natsu Grinned at the shocked faces of all the wizards in the Arena until Gray stood up and started shouting about how 'Flame-Brain could never sing' and 'It Must be a trick' and he Just waited for everyone to calm down

 **(One Hour Later (Natsu's POV))**

I Was getting annoyed and only a few wizards who stopped could tell due to the twitching of my eye and the tick-marks appearing on my face while everyone was still yelling.

"SHUT UP!" and everyone went silent. "Sorry, But i AM the singer of this band, now do you want to hear my songs for you all or not?" I Said and they all sat back down and listened.

"Alright then, I've Dedicated this song to Gray" And everyone thought it would be a song about how He disliked Gray until he said the name of the song.

"I Named this song… Brother, Me and you Gray, we may fight a lot but this song is about how i think of you as my brother.." And Gray sat down, looking shocked and i walked up to the microphone Lacrima and Closed my eyes.

" **When we were young**

 **We were the ones**

 **The kings and queens**

 **Oh yeah, we ruled the world...**

 **We smoked cigarettes**

 **Man no regrets**

 **Wish I could relive**

 **Every single word**

 **We've taken different paths**

 **And travelled different roads**

 **I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old**

 **And when you're in the trenches**

 **And you're under fire I will cover you...**

 **If I was dying on my knees**

 **You would be the one to rescue me**

 **And if you were drowned at sea**

 **I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink**

 **Beneath the skin of our tattoos"  
** I Hit My Guild Mark on his arm and Smiled before continuing to sing;

" **Though we don't share the same blood**

 **You're my brother and I love you**

 **That's the truth...**

 **We're living different lives**

 **Heaven only knows**

 **If we'll make it back**

 **With all our fingers and our toes**

 **5 years, 20 years, come back**

 **It will always be the same…"**

And I held up the fairy tail Finger sign.

" **If I was dying on my knees**

 **You would be the one to rescue me**

 **And if you were drowned at sea**

 **I would give you my lungs so you could breathe**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **And if we hit on troubled water**

 **I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe**

 **And we'll be carrying each other**

 **Until we say goodbye on our dying day**

 **Because I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **If I was dying on my knees**

 **You would be the one to rescue me**

 **And if you were drowned at sea**

 **I would give you my lungs so you could breathe**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er**

 **I've got you brother-er-er-er..."** And i Took a large gulp of Air while everyone watched on in happiness.

"Gray, we will talk after this Concert" And I Smiled at Grays smile.

"So this Next song is Dedicated to Everyone at the S-Class Trails… When we were attacked by Acnologia, Its Called Lions.."

" **Today we live, today we breathe**

 **Today we know that we are strong when we are weak**

 **Today we trust, we overcome**

 **Take every chain that kept us slaves and throw em' off**

 **We're not waiting for permission**

 **We defy our inhibition**

 **Like our middle name is "fearless"**

 **Unafraid"**

I felt Myself Smiling While singing at everyone dancing to my song.

" **If we're gonna fly, we fly like eagles**

 **Arms out wide**

 **If we're gonna fear, we fear no evil**

 **We will rise**

 **By your power, we will go**

 **By your spirit, we are bold**

 **If we're gonna stand, we stand as giants**

 **If we're gonna walk, we walk as lions**

 **We walk as lions**

 **Today is ours, it's always been**

 **Before we face the fight**

 **We know who's gonna win**

 **We live by faith and not by sight**

 **We don't want safe and quiet**

 **We don't wanna run and hide**

 **This is not an intermission**

 **It's our time, not gonna miss it**

 **You've already called us fearless**

 **Unafraid**

 **If we're gonna fly, we fly like eagles**

 **Arms out wide**

 **If we're gonna fear, we fear no evil**

 **We will rise**

 **By your power, we will go**

 **By your spirit, we are bold**

 **If we're gonna stand, we stand as giants**

 **If we're gonna walk, we walk as lions**

 **We walk as lions..**

 **Oh, everywhere we go**

 **The battle has been won**

 **We know you've gone before us**

 **So, we take it hard in faith**

 **With every step we take**

 **We know we'll rise victorious**

 **If we're gonna fly, we fly like eagles**

 **Arms out wide**

 **If we're gonna fear, we fear no evil**

 **We will rise**

 **By your power, we will go**

 **By your spirit, we are bold**

 **If we're gonna stand, we stand as giants**

 **If we're gonna walk, we walk as lions**

 **We walk as lions.."** and I ended the song smiling at the Mages, and Got ready for the next song.

 **Yo! So Two Songs, One for Gray and the Other for everyone at Tenrou  
Hope you Enjoyed!  
Peace.**


End file.
